It's a LOOONG story
by BubbleGumz
Summary: Kisho Avatsumu is traveling to Republic city to visit her sister Korra. But Korra want's nothing to do with Kisho. Will this sister duo make up? Or will Kisho be left behind? Kagome906


"C'mon France, 5 more minutes!" Tessa Iwi said into her star shaped headphones

"Nuh uh Tess, Tommorow I've got school and I can't afford to be sleepy tomorrow, otherwise Mr. L is going to give me more homework because I'm an A+ student, he knows I'm not like that" France said yawning. France was Tessa's next door neighbor.

"Fine but we are soooo getting that XP bonus tonight! Council of The light, go and make sure Demora isn't awake" Demora was very skilled hunter and took down any character under level 68. She was a Cyclops

"You don't have to be so bossy Tessa you know we could split into 2 groups-" A 14 year old named Nedalia said through the speakers. But before she could say anything more, France said:

"Jeez Nedalia. If you think Tessa is bossy you're the one that's bossy"

"Jeez let's just get this drop, and we'll be done for the night." Nedalia said, sounding not so pleased she was being called bossy.

"T! T! T! we've got trouble!" That was Adsclena. She was somewhere in New York.

"We've got trouble! Demora's woken up!" Adscelena said scared.

"What is it?" Tessa said forgetting about the conversation she'd just had with Nedalia.

"Don't you remember? Demora is asleep for only 14 minutes, and is up for more than 20 minutes." Said her cousin Hannah Lori.

"Huh? O.K Roll Call, Adscelena, Burui, Carly, Sarah, Gwen, Hannah, Anna, France, Kaite,… Oh No. Where's Nedalia?!" She yelled into her headphones.

"GRRRALL!" Went the Cyclops Demora

"Guys I stalked the place and Demora saw me. Who knew…." Nedalia said as her character looked out of breath.

"NEDALIA! She can see through invisibility spells, and Quick moving spells. I don't know why you're in our Group anyways!" France said clearly mad at Nedalia

"Fine I'm out for the night!" an notification in Tessa's Chat box said "Grui has gone offline"

"Jeez France why is Nedalia like this? And what time is it?" Tessa askesd swirling her swivel chair away from the Bright computer Monitor

"It's 11:45 Tessa. I'm logging out. I'm so tired." Another 10 notifications showed up Notifing she was the only one with Demora right now.

"Fine Baibes, Go hide with your mommies." Tessa said to herself. She then logged off herself. She knew more than well to try taking down a Demora character herself.

She got up and looked out her bedroom door only to hear the snoring of her father, mother, and two twin brother and sister. She breathed a sigh of relive as she tip toed down her carpet stairs. When she got to the kitchen she opened up the Black refrigerator and was quite pleased her mother had stocked up on Water bottles. When she couldn't find them she looked farther into the refrigerator which was probably a bad idea at the time because her eyes had been staring at the computer screen for more than 4 hours. She backed away covering her eyes with her shirt sleeve and then opening them, grabbing the water bottle quickly, and shutting the black door.

"Jeez who knew there were such jerks out in the world?" She asked herself. Gulping down the cool drink, she started up the steps. When she did get in the bed she heard a knock at her door.

Feeling very sleepy she groggily got up to answer the door. When she opened it, Her 6 year old sister and brother were at the door, Her sister Yuki was holding a stuffed panda bear, her brother Huo was holding a stuffed Teddy bear.

"Sissie, I want some water." She said showing her "cutey eyes" Her parents called it, at Tessa.

"Yeah what that girl said" Huo said pointing at Yuki, showing his" Pout" her parents called it.

"Fine" Tessa said rubbing her weary eyes. She went down stairs to grab two junior sized water bottles and another for herself. Yuki and Huo gulped down their drinks and Tessa did the same. Afterwards she told them a late night story and yawned. She closed the door and flopped down on her queen sized bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.c

The next day Tessa was awake but not fully, stil groggily she went to her parents room only to see that they had left and needed her help to get the twins ready for school. Because Tessa was a high school graduate and was nineteen she could drive the twins to school in her parents Van.

She got up to see there was a voice message on her answering machine, it was from France telling her she was sorry for quiting so soon when they could've gotten the drop.

Tessa had a hard time getting Yuki in her pink blouse and Huo was being uncooperative and wasn't too happy he had to wear a tight blue sweater to school.

But at 8:00am she finally got them to school and drove herself back for a well-deserved breakfast that consisted of a blueberry pop tart, a muffin, and some orange juice. When she went to her bedroom she looked longingly at her black computer monitor, but she went to her desk, grabbed a number 2 pencil, and filled out an application form for teaching at the Middle School. Two weeks ago the Middle School had lost their 8th grade 2nd math teacher. The principal, Mrs. Hollis had asked if she could help out with the math for a few weeks until they found a new math teacher.

When she had finished she took a long nap and when she woke up it was almost 3:00. She drove to the pre-school and picked up Yuki and Huo. Afterwards the twins were tired and she put them down for a nap.

Looking back at her computer she sat down at her swivel chair and logged on to the computer. But instead of going straight to the game (Like she often did) She opened up Internet Explorer and searched "Middleton Middle school"

The answers were simple and they all mentioned or told about the teacher. Apparently she had gone missing and not just retired. Tessa thought about it and then closed Internet Explorer then opened up her game Which was known as "Eden"

Her username was Syren45 and her password was ********* She never told anyone what it was.

When she got to the home screen she chose her Mage Missile. Then when she clicked the enter world button, Yuki and Huo came into her room laughing like maniacs.

"Sissie! Cousin called" Yuki said as she bounced up and down as if she was finally old enough to watch the "Sasha Silver Premiere on T.V"

"Jeez Yuki, HUO GET OUT OF MY JELLYBEANS!" She screamed while Huo was laughing like crazy standing on her bed stretching his tiny hand to her secret stash of Jellybeans.

"HUO GIU MURPHY! Get out of your sisters room! YUKI HELENA MURPHY STOPS PLAYING WITH YOUR SISTER'S HAIRDRYER!" A very upset Mrs. Murphy said scolding the younger siblings.

"Sorry sweetheart, I had to leave early and your father had a meeting. That's all and guesses what?" She said.

"What?" Tessa asked. Her mother had lost credibility on saying things were fun so it wasn't that easy to believe anymore. So in short she was thinking the worst.

"Your cousin Anni is coming with Aunt Belinda! That way you guys can play... uh Michael help me out here! MICHEAL!" Her mother said running out the door.

Tessa groaned. Anni was her 18 year old cousin who only cared about make up. And she didn't play Eden with Tessa.

Two days later France called Tessa to say she would be getting an Apartment.

"Tess My address will change to Lu Sin Street, Apt. 28. My phone will be 871-890-7451. O.K?" France said thinking about all the boxes that were sitting on her living room carpet.

"Yep that should do it! Oh what did you say France? I was cooking up a pie. So Lu Sin Street, you mean the one by our Electronics shop?" Tessa was only half listening because Yuki was pouting her mother wasn't with her anymore. Her mother and father had agreed that it was O.K to get an Apartment, the hard part was, most Apartments had hefty price tags and Tessa wasn't willing to pay her whole life savings and a loan to keep her Apartment.

Finally when packing up her boxes of clothes, an Apartment building, Sunny Heights, asked if she was willing to take a $30/ month Apartment. Tessa was a little skeptical about the low price, but a soon as she saw the actual Apartment she took Huo and Yuki along with her. She did buy a bunk bed for the twins and Sunny Heights paid for that too. When she asked why Sunny Heights was paying for everything, the manager, a kind woman named Elli said she wanted all College Graduates to feel at home at Sunny Heights

Yuki was let's just say a HUGE trouble maker. She was constantly hungry and was never satisfied with any of the items Tessa had bought

Things Yuki Hates Things Yuki Loves

Carrots Ice Cream

Brocoli Popsicle

Mashed potaetoes (YUCK!) Cake/Cupcakes

Chicken Choclate Sauce

Sunny Side up Eggs Cookies

The woman next door had a daughter named Aysu and became great friends with Yuki

Huo was the REAL problem. He hated even more then Yuki did. He was constantly crying and Yuki, nor Tessa got any sleep. She sent Huo back to her parents so she could finally get some good sleep.

One day Anni did knock on her door.

"Hi Anni! How are you?" Tessa was being fakey-nice and not REAL nice. Anni wasn't the ripest apple on the tree.

"Hey Cuz! How are you, I FINALLY bought the newest issue of Teen Girl Magazine! You should read it!" Anni said showing the magazine to Tessa. "Besides can I come in?"

"Sure I really don't care, BUT don't wake Yuki up O.K? She's sleeping in the bedroom with a butterfly on it." Tessa said.

"Sure Cuz!"

Anni left at 5:00


End file.
